The Fusion Potter style!
by TheTwoMind
Summary: If in WW2 the wizards revealed themselves would this happen? Probably not.


**AN: I always wondered why technology worked round Diagon ally but not around Hogwarts. So I've decided to fix it… What if in WW2 the wizards decided to reveal themselves? The two worlds would fuse, then when Voldemort tried to take over he would likely involve the non-magicals… And this would happen.**

Harry walked into the house, sending his bag to his bedroom in a flash of light, he continued in and went straight to the kitchen. Grabbing a lollypop he stuck it in his mouth and worked on his homework. "Harry? You home?" His adoptive mother called out worried.

"In here Mom!" He called to her while writing out a complex formula.

"You need to tell me when you come home! I always get worried when you don't." She told him annoyed.

"I know… But my homework needs to be in tomorrow. It's new code for a set of spells." He told her as he finished the final formula. "Oh! Has my application been received yet? I want to be ready for it." He asked her.

"It was received and approved a few hours ago, your birth parents had you down for possibly going already, your application just confirmed that you wanted to go to it." She informed him making a cup of tea.

"Great!" He exclaimed sending the homework to his school via Magic. "By the way… I think I found the formula to make my project work so I should be able to take it with me to Hogwarts." He told her grabbing his holo-top, he started to enter the code for it with his fingers blurring. "No… It needs more, maybe… Yes… The power formula could be reformatted here, which will give enough power to cause… Of course!" He shouted loading the program into his project, in a beam of light a pair of normal looking trainers flashed with colours, after that he pressed a button on his holo-top to link them to a wristband he had on his left wrist. Activating them they grew a pair of holographic wings which would function as gliders, skates, ice skates and actual wings. He stepped outside and started running, the wings flapping the first steps before they folded under the soles into wheels, turning his running into skating, he quickly jumped allowing them to unfold and become wings again, taking to the sky felt right… He landed in the garden and deactivated the wings.

Harry looked at the home he'd grew up in one last time before heading towards the tube which would warp him to Hogwarts, the famous school in the sky suspended by thrusters, spells and ancient wards. The tube ripped his particles apart before rebuilding him perfectly at Hogwarts. He looked around at all the students talking about their projects happily, heading towards the first years entrance he found that all of the students where around 12 whereas he was the youngest age in Hogwarts at a mere 8. He checked the info-pad nearby and double checked he was at the correct entrance. After a few minutes one of the students noticed him. "Hey, are you sure you're meant to be here kid? This is the first year section, not the little kids section for them to play in." he said with a joking grin.

"Yes I'm sure. I triple checked before I left." He told him annoyed.

"Alright. Just making sure… I'm Fred Weasley" He said honestly.

"Harry Potter." He replied with a nod.

"Who's this?" A voice like Fred's asked behind him.

"That's Harry Potter George." Fred told him. Turning around Harry saw that he must be Fred's identical twin.

"Huh… Nice to meet you then Harry Potter George." George grinned at him.

"That's not funny. And neither is waiting until you hear my name to walk in." Harry mentioned casually before the entrance opened.

A stern looking teacher walked towards the group while the other groups entered their respective doors. "Hello, I am professor McGonagall. I teach the alteration of molecular structures, or Transfiguration as it was called decades ago. I shall also be your head of year for while you are at Hogwarts." She told them. "Now please follow me so that we can learn more about you're natural magic type." She guided them to a white corridor. "This is where you will show off your project to the camera and explain what it is. After that we will determine the group you fit best, there is Gryffindor, where the more physical magic users will be placed, Slytherin, where the more cunning and analytical magic users will be placed, Ravenclaw, where the more intelligent and unique magic users will be placed and Hufflepuff, where the healer type users shall go." She sent them in one at a time. Over time they left wearing certain uniforms, Harry took notice of each of them. The Gryffindor's were wearing red light armour styled with Lion heads for the helmet. The Slytherin's wore white lab coats with green goggles. The Ravenclaw's wore simple uniforms and had bronze coloured holotablets to write notes into. And the Hufflepuff's wore yellow medical suits.

He entered the room and pulled his shoes off, placing them on the table he explained them using terms that only a few students in the entire school understood. He noticed the camera afterwards and let his magic burst for a split second, killing the feed as he left the room. As he left the room he felt his uniform form around him, before it changed to a lab coat, to armour, to a simple uniform, to a medical suit, to a uniform before falling apart into the magical conjuration that it was. He fell to the floor disorientated and confused.

"Mister Potter!" McGonagall shouted running over. "What happened?!" She asked.

"The... The uniform formed around me, then it freaked out and fell apart!" He told her panting. "What… What went wrong?" He asked back.

"I… I do not know." She told him worried. "I'm taking you to the hospital wing so we can check your magical energy wavelength…"


End file.
